This invention relates to searching video content to identify one or more locations of a video clip within that content.
Existing approaches to searching for the presence of a video clip within video content, including fingerprint techniques, typically perform a two stage matching process. The first step is very fast but might produce some false matches, while the second step is very accurate but slow. The first step is therefore used to narrow down the search space for the second one.
Video portions that are very dissimilar are generally easy to exclude in the first step, while parts that are somewhat similar to the search query but not close enough to be considered a match are likely to end up in the second slow matching process, increasing computation time significantly.